Nights to Remember
by Grey-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Ten minutes to the new year. Nine longing looks. Eight unsettling thoughts. Seven kisses. Six hours of sleep. Five bracelets. Four assignments. Three shots of patron. Two drunk teenagers. One eventful night/ AU- OOC/ New Years Eve Two- shot


**A/N: This is my first FF and it's not even a story it's a one shot. This is an idea I got from the few college fan fictions on here and I just wanted to write a one time thing with Christian and Ana on New Years Eve, and they obviously don't know each other. Yeah I know I am like 2 days late, but I got kinda stumped and I didn't know how to finish this. **

* * *

><p>She sighs twiddling with the charms on her bracelets before finally facing her aggravating best friend's annoyed face. It was New Years Eve, and all Ana wanted was to stay home and maybe watch some TV, but Katherine Kavanagh was having none of it. She really wanted to knock some sense into her friend, they only had like what 2, 3, 5 days until she had to back to Harvard and Kate all but wanted to go to a party, dragging her along, and probably get herself drunk that Ana would have to carry her drunk ass home. It wasn't the fact that she just didn't want to go to have fun or something like that she just didn't want a merciless hangover in the morning, she had to fly to Harvard one or two days before school starts and her flight was 12 PM tomorrow afternoon.<p>

"Coommme on Annnnnnna."

"Shuuuttt up Kattttte."

"Why don't you wanna go?" Kate pouts.

"Because it's 22 freaking degrees outside! I don't want to freeze my ass off when I'd rather be home safe and warm."

"Who cares!? God, it's this cold in other places and people probably have frostbite right now but they're still at a party freezing their asses off _and _having fun" Ana rolls her eyes at her and shrugs.

"Come on Steele if you're that scared of the cold," she scoffs," then maybe we can find a someone to keep you sated _and_ warm. You catch my drift?" She winks.

She feels her face getting hot and whips her head around to see if anyone heard what Kate said. Realizing that her dad was probably in his room or something, she puts her face in her hands and groans. "I fucking hate you, you know that? If I go with you will ya quit saying stuff like that. God you know my dad is home."

A big smile crawls up on Kate's face before she wraps her arms around and squeezes her. "I love you too! And yes," she looks at her watch,"I'll stop but you need to get ready in about 15 minutes if you don't want to miss the games." _Wait... What kind of games? _Before she could ask her question Kate is already out of seat and running towards the guest bedroom.

15 minutes later Ana emerges from her room in donning gold glitter shorts with opaque black tights underneath, a sheer black top, topped off with her Charlotte Russe black booties. She left her hair down in natural waves and kept her makeup light and simple, with a touch of clear lip gloss, lightly coated mascara, and a little gold eye shadow, she didn't bother with blush, her cheeks would already be red by standing 5 minutes outside.

She loved her outfit but never around the occasion to wear it, and surprised herself when she found the outfit in her suitcase, she remembered packing it just in case, not that she thought she would find a place to wear it, it was winter break and she wanted to spend time with her dad, she didn't expect Kate to drag her to a party. Speaking of parties which one we're they going to?

Another 10 minutes after Ana came out, Kate emerges from the guest bedroom in a sparkly silver top that reached the waistband of her black skinny jeans, paired off with black suede lace up high heel platform ankle boots. Her hair was straight and the makeup she was wore was slightly like Ana's. She whistles through her teeth, "You look hot Steele."

"So do you. Anyways where are we going?"

"To a house party."

"Who's house?"

"The Grey's."

"Who are the Grey's and how do you know them?"

"Jeez Ana we'll never make it to the party with your questions." Ana glares at her.

"Fine. One last question. How do you know the Grey's."

"I don't. I know someone who knows someone, who's boyfriend happens to be one of the Grey's friend." She opens her mouth to question Kate more when she's cut off by her.

"That was the last question! Let's go."

She sighs shrugging on her bolero jacket, she scribbles down a few words on a piece of paper as to where she and Kate will be, promising to be back by midnight. She would personally tell her dad face-to-face but he might watching the game and probably wouldn't even be paying attention, plus she was 18 year old adult, she could handle herself.

After not even 15 minutes of driving they pull up in front of a huge house. The neighborhood itself consisted of huge houses but this one stood out, or maybe it was the loud music pouring out of the house into the silent night that brought it's attention to her. She gets out of the car and stands in front of it for a second. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold wind and she was starting to wonder why she even let Kate bring her here. She turns to glare at her to find out that she was already walking to the front door Ana speed walks to her and grabs her upper arm to steady herself.

Kate, as confident as ever, knocks on the door, impatiently tapping her foot. "So what's the real reason you wanted to come here?"

"I don't know. Is it such a bad thing I want to get drunk with my best friend for one night?" She laughs. The door then opens revealing a tall guy with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. He smiles when he spots Kate and ushers them inside. "Kate! Girl I don't know! Come on in it's freezing!" He shoots her a big smile and she likes him instantly with how easy going he is.

There was already a crowd of people, either drunk or getting their way there. She checks her watch surprised when she sees it's 10:00 PM. He turns to them a smile still on his face. "Okay, you guys came just in time for the traditional New years drinking games!" Ana elbows Kate a little annoyed she hadn't mentioned they were going to be playing drinking games!

But she really couldn't give Kate the kick in the shin that she wanted to because as soon as he walked in all thoughts that had invaded her mind had evaporated. Her blue eyes locked with steel grey eyes and she couldn't find the thought to look away from him as she was already mesmerized by him. He was the first to break eye contact as he sweeped his gaze over and looked back into her eyes. They looked hungry and full of heat and the longer she stared at him the darker his eyes seemed be. _Holy fuck this guy wants me. And I want him just as bad! _Ana felt a heated flood between her thighs. She breaks eye contact with him and looks at Kate, who was staring at her the whole time raising an eyebrow.

Adam, the guy who opened the door for them, was already walking away to play a game of shot roulette. Not wanting to seem left out Ana follows him into a group of people who are already starting to play. And then that grey-eyed Adonis walks into the game and stands across from her. There was a total of 25-26 shot glasses which were filled with god knows what and about 11 people. She knew no one in the party just Kate, and who's knows where she is right now.

Everyone took turns spinning the bottle and it was funny watching the reactions of some people taking their drinks. When it was her turn all eyes turned to her making her nervous. After all she knew none of them except the hottie across from her who was staring at her with an amused expression. She spins the bottle and just stares at the glass it's pointing at. Hesitantly, she picks up the glass swirls the liquid and tenaciously takes a sip instantly spitting it out as soon as it touches her tounge. Laughter goes all around as she tries to forget that horrible taste. "What the fuck is _that_?"

Another guy who was standing next to Adam turns to her laughing, "Melted Butter with water." She sputters at the statement, not only was that not a drink but it was pretty cruel too! Shaking her head saying she doesn't want to play anymore she goes in search of the kitchen to get some water or a beer to wash down the awful taste. Finding a couple already swallowing each other's faces in the kitchen she walks around them and finds a beer immediately opening it and chugging half of it. Once she's finished she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, only to find him looking at her again, with those same lust filled eyes.

Ana was never one for dirty talk but she couldn't help the thoughts that came to her mind as her eyes raked all over him. _Jeez he does justice to those jeans. Wait no, those jeans do him justice. Oh whatever!_ It didn't matter though, her imagination was already going wild to what was _under_ those jeans. She bites her lip in force of habit and, if it was even possible, his eyes got darker.

Before she could interpret what was happening his lips were on hers. His tongue licked the seam of her lips as Ana granted his silent request by hesitantly opening her lips. His tongue thrust into her mouth, stroking the roof of her mouth but soon lowered it and dragged it along her tongue. She moaned into his mouth reaching up and tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He tasted like whiskey and something else she couldn't identify.

_Oh god, this man can kiss! _Ana was the first to pull away, breathless. She drops her hands from his hair and smiles at him. Just as he's going to say something she spots Kate from the corner of her eye leaving the kitchen with a drink. Deciding that she needed to wrap up the tongue hockey with her new friend she gives him a small peck on his lips and moves out of his grasp. "I'm Ana and I need to go." Without looking back she exits the kitchen in search of her friend.

She spots her best friend with a girl, maybe two years older then her, downing a shot. Ana walks up to her to be met with a big smile from Kate. "Annnna! I haven't seen you all night!" _Yeah, no kidding. _"Join us in game of Flip, Sip, or Strip!"

"You and I both know that the only thing that I will take off is my jacket, if not my shoes. Do you just plan on getting me so drunk that I can't see?" She narrows her eyes at her. Not knowing what to say Kate only nods. Sighing Ana nods, fine she can take one shot then she'll go along and find him... whatever his name is again.

"Tails." The penny lands on heads and she takes of her jacket. Kate goes next and so does her older friend, both of their guesses correct.

"Heads." The penny lands on tails and Ana resists the urge to throw the penny and looks over at Kate who was already holding a glass with Vodka in it. After two more shots of Vodka she finds herself bored and intoxicated, both horrible combinations.

"Fuck you Kate! The penny fucking hates me!" She walks away from the laughing two and finds herself in another game, paranoia. There was about 25-30 people playing each with a shot glass. 3 shots of patron later Ana stumbles over to the couch. Her feet were hurting and she couldn't find her, err, friend anywhere. She blinks a few times trying to focus. "Oh hell, I am _so_ drunk." Ana gives up with the blinking and closes her eyes. A few minutes later she feels someone sit next to her and opens one eye to find him staring at her, once again. She sits up and gives him a small smile opening her mouth to says something but he beats her to it.

"I'm Christian and I want to fuck you." She wasn't going argue with him on that though she was a bit surprised with his blunt words. She leans in to him and molds their lips together. The kiss was even better than before, they weren't experimenting with each other this time, this was straight to the point. It was raw and full of lust with their tongues doing a sensual dance with each other. He breaks their kiss and kisses his way down her neck, sucking on her collarbone eliciting a sigh of satisfaction from her.

"God Ana you look so hot in these shorts." he breathes on her neck, tickling it. "But they would look better off of you." His hand skims between her thighs and her breath hitches. _Jeez Ana, don't let this guy get to you! _Who was she kidding? She's known this guy for two hours and yet she's letting him do whatever he wants to her. "10 MINUTES!" Someone shouts. Her mind is clouded as she really can't concentrate with his lips on her neck and his hands touching her. "You think I could whisk you away for 10 minutes?" He asks looking up at her. She didn't give a damn right now, she really wanted him right now. She nods breathless.

They stumble into a room, his room or not she didn't care, their lips never separating while both their hands wander each others bodies. He seperates from her trying to catch his breath, eyeing her warily. "You alright? You hit that wall pretty hard."

"I'm fiiiinnnnnee." She says smiling pushing herself up to kiss his neck and inhaling his scent. "God you smell sooooo good." He chuckles at her taking her hands of his neck and kissing her. Ana really wasn't a big fan of PDA but with Christian everything was different, he was hella good kisser too! Pushing him off her gently, she grabs the end of her top and pulls it over her head, unclasping her bra and pulling down her shorts and tights with it. She was so glad she too drunk to even consider what she was doing.

First she was taking off her clothes now he's laying flat on the bed while she straddles him topless. His hands run all over body stopping at her breasts. "You have the most perfect tits," he cups them and runs his thumbs over her nipples making her shiver. He moves up bringing her with him so now they were nose-to-nose and runs his tongue from her back of her ear to her neck then bending down to capture a nipple in his mouth. "Ah!" Ana cries out as he grinds his evident arousal into her lacy covered center all while taking her nipple between his fingers and teasing it until it was hard and pink. When he had taken off his jeans, she had no idea, but she was glad that it wasn't in her way.

They had both rid of all clothes on their bodies and if it didn't turn Ana on even more looking at him again when he's naked. She gasps when she looks at the size of his fully erect member and looks up at him to see him smiling a little.

"It'll fit." He reassures parting her thighs. He positions the head right at her entrance before looking up into her dazed blue eyes and gently slipping into the wetness that welcomes him. She felt as good as she thought he thought she would, better actually. If he moved he knew he wasn't going to last, and fuck if he didn't want this to last with her. He moves slowly still trying to remain some control and not come on the spot. Christian rocks his pelvis, his dick sinking into her soft, hot, velvety folds, he groans feeling her quiver.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!" He pauses moving hearing them count down to the new year and looks down at the beauty under him. This stranger who he's lusting after, her chestnut curls are fanned out against the sheets, his lips were swollen from his attack on them, and her eyes were closed. She looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

"Please Christian," she whimpers, "Move." Well wasn't she demanding little thing.

"4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" His lips were on hers as soon as he heard one, Ana moaning into his mouth. He pulls away and smiles at her kissing the corner of her mouth. "Happy New Years Ana."

"Happy New Years Christian." She whispers, wiggling under him. He starts to move again relishing the exquisite feeling of her wrapped around him. She moves her hips against him to meet his thrusts. She's panting now and practically begging him not to stop, not that he could. He didn't that kind of resistance with her.

"Oh god Christian." She whimpers quivering again. It won't be too long now.

"Fuck Ana!" He hisses feeling his own release hovering over him. He looks back at her mouth open, eyes closed in pure ecstasy, and it takes everything in him not to release right then and there. She grasps his hair, tugging slightly. Her charms make a clinking sound while they brush against each other. Oops, she forgot to take them off. Well she was forgetting a lot with his presence around her.

"Come on, give it to me." He whispers nibbling on her ear lobe. She's pretty sure she sees some kind of explosion or fireworks behind her eyes as her clit stiffens as she practically wails, riding out her orgasm. His release comes right after hers, as intense as hers was.

"Ah arrgggh fuuuck!" She mumbles in a half cry. Finally they both come back from their highs, from the intense, searing hot pleasure. That was the best sex they had ever had, for both of them. Ana and Christian laid on the bed gasping for air as their minds wandered to what they had just got themselves into.

Moments later she feels him twitch inside of her and looks up at him her expressions full of amusement. He takes her mouth and she knows this is his way of telling her that he wanted a round 2, she didn't mind. To be honest she was hoping for it anyways.

* * *

><p>Ana wakes up with a pounding head and groans when she opens her eyes to the sun blinding her. She sits up and looks around the room finding herself naked with another naked body next to her. Looking between her thighs she knows that happened last night, the naked body next to her, confirming her suspicions. She picks up her clothes and slowly and quietly puts them on. She had never had a one night stand and never knew she would ever have one.<p>

She looks at Christian one last time before shrugging on her jacket. He was still on his back sleeping and probably wanted her gone by now anyways, this is how one night stands are supposed to be like right? Ana walks up to him and kisses his cheek very lightly. He stirs and she freezes. God, imagine him catching her sneaking out. His shoulders relax and he's back into his slumber.

You would think that opening the door and sneaking out the house would be harder, but it wasn't. The whole house was dead quiet and empty. Once she finds her phone and shoes Ana exits the house looking at the calls and text messages from Kate.

**Hey where are you?**

**Hellllloooooooo Ana?**

**Can you at least tell me your alive?**

**Did ya get laaiiiiid? ;)**

**Alright I'll cover for you when I get home, but tell me the deets tomorrow k? **

_**I'm alive and I'm coming home in a few.**_

Of course Kate took the car and now she had to walk. Holy shit she was gonna get the rath of Kate as soon as she gets home. Maybe the rath of her dad too but now she really couldn't care. She wonders what Christian will think when he finds her not in bed. Well she doesn't have to worry about it seeming she won't see him ever again. It was 10 AM and she didn't want to be late for her flight back to Boston.

* * *

><p>He wakes up to an empty bed and cold sheets. Christian shoots up in bed frantically looking around the room for her. "Aw hell." He sighs frustrated, running his hands though his hair. He really didn't want to wake to her leaving, well he wouldn't know what to do if she was still there but anything but this would have been better to wake up to.<p>

He pulls on his boxers, jeans, and shirt in a matter of a few seconds and goes looking for his brother or sister. In the doorway of the room his finds a bracelet on the floor. Christian picks it up and examines it, it had charms on it that is probably meaningful to her but something he wouldn't understand. It's her bracelet and he knows it, when they were, err doing their _activities, _he spotted 5 braceltes on her wrist that she forgot to take off, not that he minded. He finds Elliot in the kitchen nursing a hangover, just as he is.

"Elliot, do you know a girl named Ana that was here last night?" His older brother raises an eyebrow at him and gives him a goofy smile.

"Why?"

"God Elliot I don't need your shit right now. Tell me!" Elliot winces at his loud outburst.

"Jeez bro, chill out. And stop yelling! Okay I know a bunch of Ana's but I have no idea if anyone them were here last night."

"Did any of them have brown hair?"

"One did."

"Blue eyes? And umm this tall?" He says putting his hand up to his shoulder in reference to her short height.

"Nope, the Ana I know was a bit taller and had hazel eyes." He shrugs. Dammit, he had no other options he had no idea who she was or who she might be all expect her name was Ana. He didn't even get a last name.

Christian couldn't dwell on the thought to much, he had to fly back to Harvard tomorrow and he had to get packing. He wasn't done with her yet, but he might as well enjoy the crazy night he had in Seattle, in his parents home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do ya think? So take in mind that this is my first fanfic and lemon _ever. _Yeah, I have never written a scene like that, I mostly do the part of reading the lemons, but I decided to give it a shot. It might be horrible, it might be good, but I swear to god a few parts into it I felt like a fucking prude, I'm not even lying. I'd like to know your thoughts and I gradually accept constructive criticism. I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New Year. =) **

**-Laurie x **


End file.
